


Let our Joker Flag fly high!

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Era uscita una soleggiata e calda giornata.La maggior parte degli abitanti di un umile villaggio di pescatori si riuniva per il mercato del pesce. Invece, Mitsuki Izumi correva a perdifiato lungo la via principale del suddetto villaggio in cui viveva da quando era nato.Tuttavia, ci sarebbe rimasto ancora per poco tempo: girava voce che sul veliero appena attraccato al porto reclutassero gente interessata alla vita in mezzo al mare.[Introduzione di una storia in cui gli IDOLiSH7 faranno i pirati, ma a gradi, prevedo che dal quinto in poi lo diventano per davvero][Le coppie saranno definite in seguito, è ancora presto]
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Let our Joker Flag fly high!

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana del COW-T 10, M4.  
> Prompt: Alternate Universe – Pirates  
> Parole: 5000

Era uscita una soleggiata e calda giornata.  
La maggior parte degli abitanti di un umile villaggio di pescatori si riuniva per il mercato del pesce. Invece, Mitsuki Izumi correva a perdifiato lungo la via principale del suddetto villaggio in cui viveva da quando era nato.  
Tuttavia, ci sarebbe rimasto ancora per poco tempo: girava voce che sul veliero appena attraccato al porto reclutassero gente interessata alla vita in mezzo al mare.  
Il giovane dai capelli color arancio e dal fiato corto per la corsa era pronto ed elettrizzato all’idea di partire: gli restava da raggiungere l’imbarcazione e via, poteva finalmente salpare alla ricerca di avventure sicuramente molto più entusiasmanti e appaganti dell’insieme di giornate ripetitive e monotone che avevano costituito la sua intera esistenza fino a quel momento.  
Oltretutto, aveva lavorato come cuoco ed era particolarmente bravo con i fornelli, oltre a essere una persona sana ed energica.  
Quando Mitsuki stava per arrivare con un ultimo sprint a destinazione, però, gli venne istintivamente da sgranare gli occhi, scivolando sul terreno dopo aver tentato di frenare per la sorpresa: si ritrovò presto con il posteriore dolorante, a stringere palpebre e denti mentre si massaggiava la parte.  
Una mano familiare si tese per aiutarlo: era di suo fratello minore, Iori Izumi, il quale, oltre a essere il motivo principale della caduta – Mitsuki si era alquanto meravigliato a trovarselo proprio lì, con una sacca da viaggio e la nave ferma a qualche metro di distanza rispetto alla loro attuale posizione – lo guardava con espressione rammaricata.  
«Non essere sorpreso, nii-san. Sapevo bene che un giorno avresti preso questa decisione importante, così ho pensato di sostenerti e di accompagnarti», esordì, «sei l’unica famiglia che mi resta e scordati assolutamente che io mi faccia da parte».  
«Iori… Sei sicuro? E i tuoi studi?» domandò perplesso di fronte al suo tono serio e perentorio.  
«Troverò il modo di studiare ugualmente. Potrei aiutare il navigatore di bordo: disegnare mappe tracciando linee varie non mi sembra un compito difficile», sostenne.  
«Capisco. Ormai non siamo più bambini: siamo cresciuti entrambi. È normale volersene andare da qui, esplorare il mondo sconosciuto, farsi nuovi amici!» rispose prontamente, mutando il suo sguardo in un’espressione più dolce e accomodante.  
Accettò il suo aiuto per rialzarsi. Si sentiva orgoglioso di lui, mentre entrambi si dirigevano verso le travi sistemate come un ponte per poter salire sulla bella imbarcazione, che da vicino era ancor più stupefacente: a occhio doveva essere stata costruita e varata di recente.

Sul ponte del veliero, Mitsuki e Iori furono presto interrogati dal nostromo, che aveva il tipico aspetto da militaresco lupo di mare: capelli radi, braccia muscolose, vestiti rattoppati alla buona e una benda sull’occhio che lo rendeva davvero arcigno. L’entusiasmo del fratello maggiore venne meno: quest’uomo sembrava tosto da convincere.  
«Benvenuti sul Pythagoras, l’orgoglio della Marina di Northmarea. Quali sono i vostri nomi?» chiese dapprima, come se avanzasse una qualche pretesa.  
«M-mi chiamo Mitsuki Izumi, signore!» rispose il primo, mettendosi sull’attenti come se avesse appena ricevuto un ordine: si sentiva parecchio teso, nervoso e ovviamente il tono severo dell’uomo non aiutava. Iori cercò di calmarlo con una mano sulla spalla.  
«Iori Izumi. Siamo fratelli e desideriamo davvero imbarcarci con voi. Siamo svelti a imparare, perciò accetteremo qualunque incarico», spiegò senza lasciarsi intimorire dall’armadio vivente che avevano dinnanzi.  
«Lasciate perdere. Sembrate dei damerini: non vi vedo adatti alla dura vita di noi marinai», decise dopo aver emesso uno sbuffo seccato.  
«Ma-», iniziò Mitsuki.  
«Metteteci alla prova. Vi dimostreremo il contrario», lo interrupe Iori, deciso. Incrociò le braccia al petto coperto da una camicia perfettamente stirata e inamidata.  
«Non ho intenzione di darvi false illusioni. Scendete prima che perda la pazienza: non vi conviene che io mi arrabbi», ribatté e questa volta sembrava ancor più un ordine da non controbattere.  
Mitsuki stava per cedere, la testa incassata sulle spalle mentre Iori pensava rapidamente a cosa aggiungere per volgere la situazione a loro favore, quando i tre udirono una voce tranquilla.  
«Che cosa succede?» chiese la voce alle spalle dei due fratelli.  
Entrambi si voltarono e in loro aiuto, anche se ancora non lo sapevano, giunse un individuo singolare che a una prima occhiata dava l’impressione di essere un gatto, con quei suoi occhi dalle pupille allungate dietro le lenti trasparenti di un paio di occhiali e con il sorriso pacato. Doveva essere poco più grande di Mitsuki e i suoi capelli verde scuro contornavano un viso giovanile.  
Aveva una spilla attaccata sulla camicia bianca, forse perché si trattava del capitano, o comunque di una persona molto vicina a chi comandava sulla Pythagoras.  
«Questi ragazzi stanno tornando a casa. Hanno chiesto di entrare a far parte dell’equipaggio, ma non li reputo adatti a nessun ruolo, quindi-».  
«Quindi li stai cacciando? Il nostro nostromo dimentica che al nobile Nagi piace incontrare giovani così volenterosi: non vorrai privarlo di un simile onore», gli ricordò lui, pollice e indice ad accarezzarsi il mento con fare noncurante verso l’atteggiamento minaccioso dell’uomo bendato.  
«No, affatto», digrignò tra i denti. L’altro alzò subito le mani in segno di pace, anche se forse esultava silenziosamente e in maniera rilassata per averla vinta.  
«Siete fortunati. È arrivato il signor Nikaido a garantire per voi: lasciate che vi conduca dal capitano Rokuya, dunque. Deciderà lui la vostra sorte. Sappiate però che se mi starete tra i piedi, non ci andrò leggero con voi».  
Marciando pesantemente, il nostromo imboccò il boccaporto e lo videro sparire mentre scendeva nella stiva, la parte bassa di una nave, dentro i locali sottocoperta.  
Invece, Mitsuki e Iori, fiduciosi, seguirono il signor Nikaido che gli faceva strada a poppa, verso la cabina grande in cui risiedeva il capitano Rokuya.  
«Non abbiamo parole per ringraziarla», mormorò a un certo punto Mitsuki, sincero e sollevato per la piega positiva che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Come si soleva dire, pareva che il vento soffiasse finalmente a loro favore.  
Yamato scosse la testa, sorridendo lievemente.  
«Non serve ringraziarmi e puoi darmi del tu».

«Yamato! _Good job!_ Mi hai portato degli ospiti! Non siate timidi ed entrare pure», li invitò con enfasi il citato capitano Rokuya.  
«Permesso», disse educatamente Iori, passando dalla porta per primo.  
Mitsuki esitò un momento: dopo aver visto quel tremendo nostromo, si aspettava invero una persona diversa nel ruolo di capitano, forse ancora più imponente e autoritaria, non di certo spaventosa.  
Al contrario, Nagi Rokuya era un giovane uomo bellissimo come un angelo, che sembrava risplendere come un sole, forse a causa dei suoi capelli biondissimi.  
Si mostrò fin dalla prima sillaba talmente affabile e affascinante, inoltre era così alto che… che a Mitsuki gli sembrava di sfigurare, al confronto.  
«Nii-san, non stare lì impalato, vieni a vedere!» lo chiamò Iori con tono sorpreso e sbigottito, che non gli sentiva spesso. Incuriosito, egli mise da parte la sua soggezione verso il luccicante capitano e raggiunse il fratellino di fronte al tavolo al centro della cabina, dove non c’erano solo mappe dei mari e cartografie di alcune isole del Pacifico, ma anche un mappamondo con la base rivestita d’oro.  
Chissà quanto valeva quell’oggetto caratteristico e anche tutti gli arredi particolari e sorprendenti presenti all’interno della stanza!  
«Incredibile… allora è davvero nobile e ricco sfondato, il capitano di questa nave?» esclamò a bruciapelo. Resosi conto di averlo pensato ad alta voce, sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca da solo: aveva parlato di lui come se non fosse presente. Che figura.  
«Se intendi mio padre, sì. Io sono solo il sostituto capitano: una sorta di secondo in comando, un vice, anche se invero nessuno si appella a me come vice capitano», commentò Nagi con un sospiro.  
«Parla così perché si sente inferiore a suo padre. In effetti non possiede lo stesso carisma, si dimentica le cose, ha una fissa per le bambole di porcellana e parla loro come se potessero davvero rispondergli», lo prese bellamente e seraficamente per i fondelli Yamato, porgendo loro un cannocchiale mentre Nagi metteva un piccolo broncio e mormorava: «perché devi rivelargli certe cose? Vuoi che non mi vedano più così splendido e ammirevole?!».  
«Ammirevole nei tuoi sogni. A chi di voi due piacerebbe fare l’apprendista navigatore?» domandò, facendoli sentire già parte della nave.  
Iori non rispose, ma accettò il cannocchiale e iniziò a studiarne la fattura: doveva valere molti soldi, era ben lavorato con rifiniture d’argento in alcuni punti.  
Mitsuki si sentì così felice, dentro di sé, che era indeciso se fosse meglio rintanarsi in un angolino e piangere di gioia, oppure precipitarsi di nuovo fuori e gridare al vento che ce l’aveva fatta, affacciandosi al parapetto a babordo, godendo per qualche istante del vento che gli scompigliava i capelli baciati dai raggi del sole e che gli agitava il tessuto dei vestiti, dell’odore di salmastro che permeava, fino a rivolgere un ultimo sguardo serio al suo villaggio natale con un muto saluto.  
«Posso aiutare in cucina?» gli uscì di dire, contrariamente a quei pensieri.  
Yamato annuì, mentre Nagi si rigirava i pollici fingendosi offeso per le parole schiette dell’amico.  
«Certamente, il nostro cuoco cucina sempre le stesse cose. Stupiscimi con qualcosa di originale».  
«Sì! Sarà fatto!» assicurò, col pollice in su e un largo sorriso che esprimeva tutta la sua contentezza.  
Tempo di caricare qualche provvista da terra e disporre il veliero alla partenza, Mitsuki e Iori, da subito impegnati nei loro nuovi e piacevoli incarichi, lasciarono il porto condotti via dalla nave, la cui scia avrebbero continuato a seguire fino a capire che era stata la giusta decisione che avessero mai potuto prendere.

*

In un altro villaggio, distante chilometri da quello lasciato da Mitsuki e Iori a bordo della Pythagoras, c’era un’osteria vecchio stile, con tanto di insegna fatiscente e ubriaconi all’interno: uomini della peggior specie, insomma, dall’aspetto di barboni trasandati che facevano arricchire il proprietario e ai quali piaceva raccontare con voce strascicata e alito stomachevole i fatti salienti e succosi uditi in giro.  
Riku Nanase sostava sulla porta, incerto se entrare o meno.  
Era arrivato in quel luogo perché cercava disperatamente qualcuno che potesse vendergli una nave e aveva pensato che, magari, a chiunque di quegli uomini lui potesse strappare un consiglio.  
Tuttavia, vederli ridotti in quello stato pietoso, in un atteggiamento che era un mix tra ilare e irascibile, lo turbò un poco.  
Doveva osare, però. Non ci stavano altri a fare il lavoro sporco per lui.  
Si disse che, se voleva raggiungere veramente il suo obiettivo principale, doveva essere coraggioso fin da subito o tanto valeva rinunciarvi, perciò, dopo aver deglutito ed essersi fatto mentalmente forza, entrò a testa alta attraversando la soglia dell’osteria, dirigendosi direttamente al bancone senza fissare nessuno.  
Riku era vestito con una bandana rossa legata attorno al collo, una maglia con lo scollo a v, del tipo larga sulle maniche e stretta ai polsi, un pantalone marrone e un paio di stivali scuri calzati ai piedi.  
Si era dunque avvicinato al bancone fingendo un’aria spavalda, sotto gli occhi sorpresi dei pochi presenti che non lo avevano mai visto lì dentro, e richiese un boccale di birra.  
«Ehi, signorino, non ti sembra di essere troppo piccolo per bere?» gli domandò a bruciapelo l’omone barbuto con il grembiule che stava davanti a lui, dietro il bancone, fissandolo con sospetto.  
«Mai basarsi sulle apparenze: sono molto più grande di quello che posso sembrare», replicò a tono Riku e ringraziò il cielo mentalmente per non aver reso la voce tremula, mantenendo il controllo sulla propria ansia. Estrasse dalla tasca due monete e le sbatté sul ripiano, tanto per sembrare ancora più convincente e determinato ad avere la sua birra.  
In verità non gli piaceva bere, ma sperava che la bevanda potesse sciogliergli meglio la lingua. Senza abbandonare l’espressione diffidente, il locandiere lo accontentò, riscuotendo il pagamento.  
Riku bevve un sorso, fece una smorfia per poi domandare casualmente, rivolto all’uomo ma alzando il tono in modo che potessero ascoltarlo più persone intorno a lui.  
«Devo acquistare una nave: va bene una qualsiasi, basta che io la trovi nel minor tempo possibile. Conosce qualcuno che le vende?».  
Attese, speranzoso, una risposta che non arrivò, perché sia il locandiere che altri tre ubriachi scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente.  
Riku mise il broncio, assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Sono serio: non sto affatto scherzando, signori. Mi serve una nave e sono disposto a pagarla a qualunque prezzo!» affermò, facendo un mezzo giro sullo sgabello di legno.  
Non ci aveva fatto caso prima, forse perché accomodato in un tavolino più riparato rispetto agli altri tavoli, ma lì c’era qualcuno che lo fissava pensieroso, non partecipando alle risate o ai mezzi ghigni di tutti gli altri.  
Riku non distolse lo sguardo perché era colpito dai suoi occhi color malva.  
«Smettetela! Non è bello venir derisi per quella che in fondo è una decisione da uomo», riprovò Riku, stringendo le proprie ginocchia con le mani. Il giovane misterioso annuì impercettibilmente, incoraggiante.  
«Giovanotto, avrai l’età per iniziare a bere, ma non sei ancora un uomo. Non vantarti!» esclamò uno.  
«Vieni qui e sfidiamoci a braccio di ferro, così vedremo la tua forza da uomo!» lo sbeffeggiò un altro.  
«Trovati un altro obiettivo, ragazzo. Sei mingherlino: se anche tu trovassi una nave, come pensi di governarla da solo? Nessuno lavorerebbe per te: rinuncia che è meglio!» lo destabilizzò un terzo.  
«Sono degli ubriaconi irrecuperabili, ma hanno ragione. Tornatene a casa dalla mamma», concluse sardonico il locandiere, infierendo sulla sua persona.  
Riku si sentiva sul punto di piangere, per rabbia e per vergogna.  
Ecco che tornava l’incertezza che aveva avuto sulla porta, ecco che il suo coraggio veniva già a mancare.  
Tuttavia, sussultò e mise da parte ogni pensiero deprimente quando un coltello andò a piantarsi con estrema precisione a pochi metri dalla mano del locandiere.  
«Ehi!» sbottò. «Chi diavolo è stato? Osate ferire la mano che vi serve ogni giorno, stupidi ubriaconi?» chiosò quello.  
«Sono stato io».  
Riku spostò rapidamente lo sguardo verso il giovane dagli occhi color malva, quello che fino a quel momento era rimasto assorto e in disparte rispetto agli altri avventori della locanda.  
Aveva una voce limpida e musicale, alterata però da una nota di sottile cattiveria.  
Lui distese le labbra per sorridere, ma non mostrava un bel sorriso: era velatamente sadico e inquietante.  
«Anch’io sto cercando una nave, feccia che non siete altro. Provate di nuovo a sminuire il mio amico e capirò che non ci tenete affatto alla vostra pellaccia e a quello che potrei farvi con i coltelli».  
Questo vuol dire essere dannatamente convincenti, pensò paralizzato Riku, sollevato che nella sua minaccia non intendesse lui, anzi, dava l’impressione di essersi comportato così per difenderlo.  
Non era davvero suo amico, eppure l’aveva definito come tale anche se non si conoscevano.  
Percepiva l’obbligo morale di ringraziarlo.  
«Qui non sappiamo niente. Finite e uscite dal mio locale», replicò sbuffando il locandiere, solo lui, mentre gli altri mormorarono tra loro, ma non diedero più alcun fastidio a Riku.

Una volta fuori, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si inchinò di fronte al suo salvatore.  
Adesso che erano alla luce del sole, vedeva che i capelli dell’altro non erano grigio sporco come parevano sotto la luce soffusa nel locale, ma si trattava di ciocche chiare con i riflessi viola.  
Gli sorrise e stavolta era per gentilezza, come se prima avesse semplicemente indossato una maschera per adattarsi alla situazione e adesso fosse passato a un’altra: o forse era quello il suo vero sorriso?  
«Innanzitutto posso sapere perché stai cercando una nave… ehm… come ti chiami?» indagò.  
«Sono Riku Nanase. Piacere di conoscerti. Non me la sento di raccontare tutto, è una storia lunga, ma sappi che devo condurre una ricerca importante. E tu? Qual è la tua ragione? Nemmeno so chi sei», si espresse.  
«Sougo Osaka. Oh. Non aspettarti una ragione nobile da parte mia, anche se prima ti ho difeso. Il mio intento è fuggire il più lontano possibile dalle mire di una persona», replicò vago.  
«Sei ricercato?» si stupì.  
«No, non intendo questo. Ti basti sapere che è un dissidio fra parenti».  
«Ah».  
Guarda che ironia, si disse senza esprimerlo Riku. Dunque, la verità era che lui cercava di ricongiungersi a un membro della propria famiglia, mentre l’altro desiderava allontanarsi dalla sua.  
Potevano andare d’accordo proprio perché erano motivazioni opposte, tutto sommato.  
Potevano fidarsi l’uno dell’altro, anche senza scendere più a fondo nei particolari: immaginava ci sarebbe stato tempo, soprattutto nel caso in cui avessero condiviso la stessa imbarcazione.  
«Dobbiamo continuare a chiedere in giro», propose Riku e Sougo, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena senza smettere di sorridere, fece un cenno di diniego.  
«Sei fortunato, Nanase-kun. Conosco già una persona disposta a vendermi un bel veliero a un prezzo ragionevole e non molto dispendioso», disse facendo meravigliare Riku, «avevamo appuntamento oggi alla locanda, ma non si è presentato. Nonostante ciò, io so dove possiamo trovarlo. Sono stato fortunato anch’io perché, se mi fossi stancato di aspettare, sarei uscito prima e non ti avrei mai incontrato. Magari saresti ancora dentro con quelle stupide teste vuote, il cui unico pensiero è svuotare una bottiglia, a farti umiliare».  
«Temo tu abbia ragione. Ho molto da imparare», ammise imbarazzato il giovane, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Non preoccuparti. Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo? Faremo rotta insieme?» volle assicurarsi Sougo, tendendo una mano verso di lui. Riku fece altrettanto per stringerla: si trattava di un patto di amicizia e confidava che essa sarebbe rimasta, per raggiungere insieme i rispettivi obiettivi.

La caravella a vela triangolare che stavano valutando di acquistare sembrava perfetta. La sua polena era a forma di sirena, sotto alla quale si trovavano le postazioni per il cannone e l’argano, una macchina per sollevare pesi. Un altro cannone era sistemato sul retro, mentre il timone trovava posto tra le due vele. L’interno della nave conteneva due cabine, una sala riunioni e un bagno.  
Il proprietario, un marinaio ormai in pensione e senza figli ai quali lasciarla in eredità, aveva deciso di venderla per evitare che l’incuria e il trascorrere del tempo la rovinassero del tutto.  
Spiegò a Sougo e Riku che la caravella era veloce, consentiva facili manovre e quindi aveva una maggiore capacità di virata, il cassero scoperto e la prua piana.  
Era l’ideale per chi s’imbarcava per la prima volta, trattandosi di un tipo di nave usata spesso nelle spedizioni intorno al mondo. Avrebbe lasciato loro anche un manuale delle istruzioni che aveva compilato lui stesso nel corso degli anni, con scrittura chiara e dettagliata.  
Riku non riusciva a smettere di ammirare la caravella.  
«Siete stato fin troppo gentile, signore. Faremo in modo di trattarla con molta cura».  
Sougo se ne stava poco più indietro, impegnato a concludere le trattative con l’anziano.  
«Non ne dubito. Sono in debito con tuo padre: sei l’unico a cui avrei potuto fare uno sconto così vantaggioso per entrambi».  
«Ecco», disse spiccio il giovane Osaka, non desiderando parlarne e passandogli il sacchetto pieno di monete d’oro. Ovviamente non si trattava di tutto l’ammontare che si era portato dietro: quello rappresentava solo un terzo. Il resto era nascosto in un luogo sicuro, ma lui e Riku avrebbero avuto ancora un po’ di tempo per recuperare il suo denaro e trasportarlo sulla loro nave.  
Inoltre dovevano reclutare qualcun altro: non potevano certo occuparsi della nave da soli.  
Studiando a occhio nudo la dimensione della nave, servivano almeno altre due persone.  
«Quando avevo pensato il progetto di questa nave», aggiunse il vecchio, come ad avergli letto nel pensiero, «chiedevo che fosse per un minimo di tre e per un massimo di sette persone a bordo. Non sono mai stato abituato a un equipaggio molto dispersivo e chiassoso».  
«Capisco».  
Dunque occorreva scovare solo un altro membro. Si inchinò all’uomo per ringraziarlo e poi raggiunse Riku per avvisarlo di prestare attenzione alla gente intorno.

Tamaki Yotsuba era assolutamente convinto del fatto che la sua sorellina fosse stata rapita dai pirati.  
Da qualche anno ribadiva ai suoi di cercarla per mare, non in mezzo alla campagna dove vivevano, ma loro non lo prendevano mai sul serio.  
Così, aveva aspettato di compiere sedici anni prima di prendere la matura decisione di scappare di casa e partire alla sua ricerca.  
Anche se per natura non aveva mai amato impegnarsi in qualcosa di costruttivo, perché ogni cosa arrivava presto a stancarlo, dolci a parte, Tamaki camminò instancabilmente con un manifesto stampato, riportante una vecchia foto della sorella con l’aspetto di quando era scomparsa, domandando a ogni passante che incontrava sulla sua strada se l’avesse mai vista.  
Sperava sempre con forza che qualcuno potesse riconoscerla.  
Aveva perso il conto, però, di tutti i no e i cenni di diniego ricevuti.  
Forse qualcun altro al suo posto si sarebbe già disilluso, ma lui no.

«Nanase-kun! Guarda!» Sougo richiamò la sua attenzione mentre era distratto dalla vetrina di una bottega del pane: sentiva un profumo così buono e fragrante provenire dal suo interno, gli stava venendo l’acquolina in bocca.  
Sougo lo tirò dalla manica e lo esortò a guardare verso il punto indicato, verso il ragazzo che, dopo aver mostrato qualcosa a una donna con un bambino in braccio e aver ricevuto un no come risposta, chinò il capo dispiaciuto.  
A Riku fece pena, anche se non sapeva il motivo, e probabilmente pure al suo compagno.  
«Ehi, tu, con i capelli azzurri, come mai quella faccia?» domandò, alzando il tono della voce per farsi sentire.  
Il ragazzo in questione si accorse di loro e tornò a rianimarsi, come se il dispiacere fosse svanito nell’aria. Tutti e tre si mossero contemporaneamente per incontrarsi a metà strada.  
Lui non domandò nulla, ma porse direttamente il manifesto a Sougo, che lo osservò per qualche istante in silenzio. Riku lo vedeva in un certo senso teso fino allo spasmo e gli elargì un sorriso dei suoi per provare a tranquillizzarlo.  
«Ti assomiglia», mormorò Sougo in tono dolce e compassionevole insieme, «cosa le è capitato?».  
«È stata rapita».  
«Da chi?»  
«Dai pirati».  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«È sempre stata una certezza che mi ha spinto a lasciare la mia casa».  
Riku assisté alla spiccia conversazione trattenendo il fiato e chiedendosi come facesse Sougo a restare calmo malgrado nel veloce scambio di battute l’altro avesse nominato i pirati: cioè, era un’ipotesi davvero terribile!  
Povera ragazza: chissà cosa le era capitato, chissà se era ancora viva!  
Ovviamente non disse nulla per rispetto alla determinazione insita nello sconosciuto.  
«Capisco…» disse l’altro, spostandosi per girare intorno a lui come se lo stesse studiando con gli occhi. «Sei in forma. Non hai problemi di salute?» osservò.  
«Certo che no».  
Trasalirono sia il ragazzo che Riku quando Sougo batté le mani, tenendole unite. Era passato da uno stato pensieroso ad allegro in men che non si dica.  
«Sei reclutato! Hai sentito, Riku? La nostra ricerca si è già conclusa: è lui il nostro uomo, non bisogna aggiungere altro!» esclamò gongolando sul posto. Pareva ubriaco, ma a scoppio ritardato, dato che erano passate circa due ore dall’incontro alla locanda.  
«Pss, mi spieghi che sta dicendo, non capisco le sue parole», confessò l’interessato a Riku, avvicinandosi per parlargli sottovoce come se fosse una confidenza sussurrata.  
«Vuole averti con noi, sulla nostra nave».  
«Avete una nave?!» trasecolò a occhi sgranati.  
Sougo annuì energicamente e Riku vide l’altro prendergli una mano.  
«Significa che mi porterete subito dai pirati che hanno rapito mia sorella», capì lui, fraintendendo.  
«Subito no, ma un giorno chissà», replicò Sougo, inclinando la testa di lato. «Non limitarti a stringere la mano. Non ti sei ancora presentato».  
Scoprirono il suo nome, Tamaki, mentre lui venne a sapere i loro.  
Scoprirono che sarebbe andato con loro anche se non sapeva fare nulla, ma Sougo lo rassicurò dicendo che avrebbe imparato, che avrebbero imparato tutti, loro tre insieme.  
Sicuramente li aspettava un viaggio di prova, per maturare innanzitutto l’esperienza necessaria a governare una caravella.  
A differenza di Riku e Tamaki, Sougo non aveva ancora uno scopo che lo guidava, a parte allontanarsi dal padre.  
Tuttavia, non escludeva che lo avrebbe scoperto, se non in questo, almeno nei prossimi viaggi da intraprendere.

*

Trascorsero tre mesi. O meglio, essi volarono.  
A Iori non era mai passato così veloce il tempo quando tutto quello che faceva si limitava alla lettura di libri giuridici.  
Da piccolo sognava di fare l’avvocato, ma in quei tre mesi aveva avuto modo di studiare dei tomi molto più interessanti di una raccolta di leggi e procedure giudiziarie, che in quei giorni dubitava fosse proprio quella la sua vocazione personale.  
Era rimasto incantato dalla topografia, etnografia e ipsometria delle isole.  
Per quanto riguardava suo fratello Mitsuki, si era trovato più a suo agio dal punto di vista pratico.  
Non solo era migliorato in cucina, che già era il suo campo, ma aveva appreso l’arte della scherma da uno dei marinai più agili. Era ancora un discreto spadaccino, ma il fratello sapeva che lui aveva la determinazione per perfezionarsi, in futuro.  
A proposito dei marinai, Iori doveva ammettere con una certa preoccupazione che essi si dividevano nettamente in due fazioni: c’erano quelli favorevoli alla loro presenza sulla nave di Rokuya-san e quelli che invece li avrebbero gettati senza remore in pasto ai coccodrilli.  
La cosa davvero allarmante era che questi loro avversi obbedivano solamente al nostromo e lo seguivano come cagnolini fedeli. Si comportavano non da orgogliosi e corretti uomini di mare, ma da veri bucanieri.  
Non escludeva, infatti, che alcuni avessero un passato da pirata.  
Secondo un’ipotesi, anche il nostromo gli ricordava quelle figure crudeli che razziavano tesori e approvvigionamenti, che nell’immaginario collettivo combattevano per il predominio dei mari.  
Dunque, non avrebbe dovuto sottovalutare l’invidia e la malignità che serpeggiava nel secondo gruppo, soprattutto nei confronti di Mitsuki.  
Iori era in un certo senso soddisfatto perché il fratellone aveva trovato il suo posto su quella nave, non perdendo quasi mai quel sorriso che parecchie volte da piccolo l'aveva incoraggiato a non piangere nei momenti più duri. Inoltre andava rinsaldando, giorno dopo giorno, l'amicizia con il capitano e Yamato-san.  
Vederli bere, ridere, scherzare, abbracciarsi le spalle da dietro era la cosa migliore che potesse augurargli, ma non poteva pretendere lo stesso trattamento dai malpensanti.  
Per loro, Mitsuki era il favorito, un furbetto e un approfittatore.  
Iori pensava di proteggerlo mantenendo per sé quella supposizione, forse perché, a parte sparlare alle spalle, non lo avevano attaccato di persona.  
Tuttavia, ecco cosa accadde: un giorno Nagi, Yamato e Iori si misero d’accordo per scendere sulla terraferma, facendo scalo per i rifornimenti e le provviste che andavano scemando.  
Una volta che ebbero fatto manovra per costeggiare, imboccare la baia e gettare l’ancora, si fecero scortare da alcuni membri dell’equipaggio offerti volontari.  
Tuttavia, Mitsuki non li seguì subito: disse che si sarebbe attardato in cambusa, la cucina della nave, per finire di lavare i piatti sporchi che occupavano il lavello e di riordinare un po' in giro.  
Quando terminò il compito, fece per raggiungerli, però venne fermato sul ponte dal nostromo in persona circondato da alcuni dei suoi uomini più fedeli.  
Gli fece sapere con calma e con tono insospettabilmente affabile che aveva un lavoro adatto a lui.  
Mai il giovane avrebbe immaginato che non fosse vero, anzi, nell’ingenuità del momento, sperando  
che l’adulto avesse cambiato opinione e accettato finalmente la presenza sua e di Iori sulla nave, lo seguì sottocoperta senza alcun timore.  
Avvertì la prima parvenza di pericolo solo quando, dentro la stiva, lo condusse in un angolo poco  
illuminato, dove non c’era nulla da fare.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di scappare, che due rematori si erano messi ai lati per bloccargli le braccia.  
Il povero Mitsuki cercò di divincolarsi dalla loro presa ferrea, con scarso successo. Poi provò a chiedere aiuto, ma solo una volta, perché il Nostromo gli mozzò il fiato con un pugno violento contro lo stomaco.  
«Questo insulso privilegiato si pentirà di essere salito sulla nostra nave», rivelò uno dei suoi sgherri, il ghigno malvagio si intravedeva anche nell’ombra.  
«Tu e tuo fratello avreste dovuto accettare il mio rifiuto allora piuttosto che incantare i principini», lo ammonì il superiore, stringendogli per qualche secondo il collo, non abbastanza per soffocarlo, ma per spaventarlo sì.  
Mitsuki poi venne spinto a terra, e nonostante lui si sentisse già a pezzi, continuò a incassare i loro calci ben assestati e furono provanti soprattutto uno diretto al petto e un altro che gli centrò il viso malgrado fosse schermato con il braccio.  
Sentì presto il sapore salato del sangue in bocca.  
Ritenuti soddisfatti, dopo il terribile pestaggio gli uomini andarono via sghignazzando e lasciandolo solo con dei dolori più o meno forti ovunque.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò quando finalmente trovò la forza di strisciare, finché fortunatamente la richiesta di aiuto non gli uscì meno debole e più chiara rispetto a prima, che faticava a parlare.

Mitsuki non li raggiungeva e Iori aveva un brutto presentimento.  
Si scusò con gli altri e volle tornare per primo alla nave. Chiese ai membri dell’equipaggio dove fosse suo fratello, però nessuno sapeva rispondergli.  
Iniziò ad allarmarsi seriamente, ma rimase fermo dove si trovava. Per una fortuita casualità, Iori sostava sul ponte.  
E così la udì. Certo, era una supplica debole, ma la percepì arrivare da sotto.  
«È nella stiva!» trasalì, dopo un attimo di riflessione, guidato dall’istinto.  
E il suo intuito, purtroppo, ci aveva preso in pieno: grande fu il colpo invisibile che subì nel ritrovare il proprio punto di riferimento, colui che c’era sempre stato al suo fianco da quanto ricordasse, riverso a terra, pestato e sanguinante in viso, con un braccio a cingersi il petto che probabilmente gli doleva.  
Se non andò nel panico, fu perché, quando si abbassò per prenderlo delicatamente fra le braccia, facendo davvero attenzione a non peggiorare il suo stato, Mitsuki era ancora sveglio.  
«Iori… starò bene», si premurò di rassicurarlo, sorridendo anche se al momento gli faceva male persino respirare.  
“No, non è così semplice. Ho la conferma che questi sono criminali. Adesso devo essere io a prendere la decisione più giusta, anche se dispiacerà a entrambi”.  
«Hai ragione», sibilò tra i denti, trattenendosi anche se sentiva gli occhi prossimi al pianto. «Ti riprenderai, fratellone, ma non qui. Vado a prendere le nostre cose: si rimane a terra».

___  
Note: Se mi ha fatto penare solo questa lunga introduzione, non oso pensare il seguito xD fortuna che me lo terrò per il prossimo cowt, così ci lavoro con calma: non mi perdonerei di creare dei capitoli successivi troppo superficiali. Sarà divertente <3 Il titolo viene da un verso di Joker Flag tradotto in inglese.  
Edit del 14/04/2020: Ho dato una rilettura per correggere qualche svista e ho alcune precisazioni da fare.  
-Riku in questo contesto non è malato, sta benissimo, al massimo è solo ansioso. Già nel canon mi fa pena, povera stella, almeno qui gode di ottima salute :D  
-Nagi e Yamato qui sono amici d’infanzia  
-Nel secondo capitolo si aggiunge il personaggio di Haruki, nel ruolo del medico di bordo. Devo ammettere che solo ultimamente ho visto le immagini che lo riguardano e quindi mi sta ispirando ** (ovviamente neanche lui è malato in questa fic)  
-Il personaggio del nostromo è un OC, ma è stato riciclato da una vecchia storia scritta a diciotto anni e rimasta su un quaderno XD il suo nome allora era Fred (che inventiva, vero? ^^’), però penso proprio di cambiarlo e lo scoprirete a tempo debito ùù  
-Stabilirò le coppie in seguito, dal momento che il plot è ancora in cantiere, ma ci saranno ;)


End file.
